This invention relates to the construction of luggage such as suitcases for use by travellers.
Many constructions of suitcases for use by travellers are known. These known constructions are of varied form and not infrequently include at least a pair of wheels/rolls for facilitating the movement of the case by a user.
In addition, it is also known to provide suitcases incorporating a towing handle structure which is usually moveable between a user case towing position and a retracted stowage position.
Suitcases, can conveniently be considered as comprising two major types, the first the so-called soft case and the second the so-called hard case.
The soft case conventionally incorporates a metal or plastics framework which provides the means whereby the required shape and visual appearance of the case is maintained and also serves to support a soft outer covering.
The above mentioned hard skinned cases are regarded as being hard skinned in the sense that the walls, top and bottom are so moulded or otherwise pre-formed as to provide a substantially rigid or hard skin in the sense that the walls, top and bottom are formed by a material that is sufficiently rigid in that it retains its shape and form in use. A material commonly used for forming hard skinned cases is a polypropylene.
Such cases comprise two rigid shells that are hinged one to the other with purpose built hinges and which meet with an inter-nesting tongue and groove frame-like formation. Mechanical fasteners such as hinged locks are used to retain the lid portion and the base portion in their closed positions.
Conventionally the so-called ‘hard’ cases incorporate a metal or plastics framework extending all around the internal perimeter of the case in such position as to provide structural strength to the case and additionally to ensure that any internal tongue and groove arrangements will always nest one relative to the other.
Bearing in mind that many present day modes of travel, i.e., by aircraft, coach, etc., impose a weight limit upon the amount of luggage an individual passenger may carry, it has been found that whilst the known hard case constructions afford a considerably higher degree of security and resistance to damage, the extra weight of the case imposes considerable limitations upon the actual weight of articles that may be introduced into the case.
On the other hand, whilst the lighter weight of the soft case allows more articles to be packed into the case, weight for weight the lesser security afforded by the soft case constructions against damage, deliberate or otherwise, introduces unacceptable content security problems for the traveller.